<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine + N95 + Landline + Telescope + Social Distance by just_a_fangirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596009">Quarantine + N95 + Landline + Telescope + Social Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_fangirl13/pseuds/just_a_fangirl13'>just_a_fangirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, macriley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_fangirl13/pseuds/just_a_fangirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since we found out Mac will be singing in 5x06 I wrote a MacRiley piece inspired by it featuring Bozer...<br/>Its really short and kinda emotional (I think)<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer &amp; Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine + N95 + Landline + Telescope + Social Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Riley was cleaning up her room. Well technically it wasn’t hers. It was one of the rooms in Mac’s house. She had to keep reminding herself that this situation was not permanent. That she couldn't get too attached. The pandemic would eventually end and she would have to move out, but right now she was quarantining with Mac and Bozer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>it was dangerous. Bozer knew her secret and she knew Boze. Riley knew he would never tell Mac, but that didnt mean he wouldn't try and set them up anyways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rolled her eyes and smiled thinking of Bozer’s previous attempts at leaving them alone in the past few months, always slinking off to bed early with the fake yawns while they were watching Star Wars or even when they were all camping in tents around Mac’s fire pit because they were just that bored. Riley had told him to cut it out but he just played innocent. As if she couldnt read her little brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grabbed the Chinese take out boxes off her desk looked over at her much cleaner room. She still had her new rig’s parts splayed out all over the desk surrounded by a bunch of wires and 2 screens. It was her little quarantine project and she was making good progress building up a rig from scratch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Riley opened her room and door and was just about to close it and step out when she thought she heard a ukulele. Mac’s door was just slightly open and the sound of the string instrument was definitely coming from there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could tell Mac was strumming the strings and testing the notes, the woody sound of the ukulele reaching her ears as she stood outside her room which was close enough to his for her to hear now that her door was open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then he started singing, his voice floating through the air, through his room and out the door into the hallway, where Riley was now standing. She silently walked towards his door, being careful not make any sound so she could hear him play just for a few seconds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Riley was completely taken aback. Mac could play the ukulele? She had never in her life thought Angus MacGyver could sing let alone play an instrument. She knew he loved his 80′s pop songs and had heard his occasional humming and impromptu jamming sessions while they were going anywhere in his truck but this was something else. Something she couldnt even describe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice was soft and mellow as if he was just testing it and it felt personal. Riley felt like she was intruding but she couldnt make herself move. His voice had completely captivated her, holding her feet in place. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course Mac could sing and play the ukulele. He could save the world with a Swiss army knife and some paperclips. He could risk his life for people he didnt even know. People who didnt even deserve it at times. He was so many things to Riley. Her best friend, a part of her small family and the boy she was in love with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought hit her all of a sudden. The exact way it had after they had stopped the German bomb from going off. All of a sudden she was back there holding Mac’s hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought that would change everything, hitting her like lightning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought she had never considered. Never let herself think about. She was in love with her best friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That it had always been Mac. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her mind betrayed her and it flashed back to the moment they had hugged and held hands in the barely standing building in Germany and then to the time he had reached for her hand when the Reaper missile intended for Codex was about to kill them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had never brought it up again and so Riley hadn’t either. Though she knew exactly what it was. Mac had held her hand because he was scared. It didnt mean anything. She remembered his words, what he had told her and nobody else, that he was afraid of dying alone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s all it was in that moment. His fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mac’s tone shifted to something less gentle but brighter and he was now singing lyrics she could almost make out and she smiled to herself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was he singing about Dr. Fauci? Riley strained to hear and she realised it was probably something Mac had written himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words rhymed and flowed like a stream, Mac’s voice the current driving the song. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A huge grin spread across her face. Even during such a bleak situation, he had found something that had unintentionally brought a smile to her face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It hurt a little knowing that she would never truly be able to tell Mac how much he meant to her. How much he had changed her life when he had got her out of that prison. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had been a wreck the last 10 months because of Codex and she really wished she could have done more to somehow help him through it. To some how tell him things would get better. That his grief would lessen and his broken heart would heal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was why she had gone after him when he went rogue. She trusted him maybe even more than she trusted herself. She didnt hesitate even a second when she got a chance to ditch everything and save him. She would take that risk all over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Riley forced herself to walk away before Mac could find out she had been listening in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>******************</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bozer stood at the end of the hallway that led to Mac and Riley’s respective rooms, when he heard what he was sure was Mac singing. When he looked around the corner he saw Riley standing silently in the hallway lost in thought, listening to Mac play.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bozer’s heart broke for both his best friends. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were so close yet so far apart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Riley had realised she had feelings for Mac. The last time he brought it up she was in denial. Bozer knew it hurt her every time he asked her how she was doing but he had to do it. He had to remind the one woman who had been there for Mac through thick and thin, that she had those feelings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bozer had to admit, even he had had his doubts when it came to Mac. Mac had been so broken and lost, that he wasn't sure if his best friend had finally shattered after his dad’s death. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But not Riley, never Riley. She risked everything when she went after him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her life. Her career. Her family. Her freedom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew Mac had felt something for Riley years ago but had backed away because of Bozer, because Bozer was too blind to see that his genius best friend had a crush on Riley Davis, the newest addition to their team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wished he could go back and tell his old self that he and Riley would be great friends, close even. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But what Mac and Riley can have would be something for the history books. If only he had noticed those feelings in Mac sooner. He vowed to be more vigilant which is why he caught the looks between him and Desi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not like that had turned out well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventhough Mac and Desi were still together-kinda- Bozer knew something had shifted between Mac and Riley. There was this undercurrent of something new, hiding just beneath the surface and it wasn't just from Riley.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mac had faith in the universe so Bozer would too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He silently asked the universe to get these two together, because no two people had ever been made more perfect for each other than Mac and Riley. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No other best friends he knew were this in sync with each other, had this much faith and trust in each other’s abilities and he knew that eventually no two people would ever love each other more than them</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They just had to see it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>